Milestones
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.
1. Chapter 1

**Milestones**

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away_.

Dedicated to Glitch and DG who in my darkest times guide me back to the light.

specail thanks to _frostbluete _for the corretion about Nikola taking the ring out twice. I hate that kind of error too drives me batty.

* * *

><p>I looked again to the clock in my study. As though willing time to stop would keep tomorrow from dawning. At quarter to 11, fighting premature tears, I put my office in order and headed up to bed.<p>

"Magnus?"

I turned to see Will on the other side of the hall. I faked a smile as best I could, for his sake.

"Off to bed so early?"

I nodded quickly and willed my smile to hold. "The paperwork can wait a day or two." I turned away and headed back toward my room. "I'm not to be disturbed tomorrow. Please see to it the others know."

Of course those who have been with me the longest knew what date I never left my bedroom. Even Ashley respected my solitude.

I changed quickly into my favorite light blue nightgown and crawled into bed. The tears that had been on the verge of spilling over just a moment ago were gone so I just lay awake, staring at the ceiling. I was there for an hour when there was a knock at my door.

Three precise raps. Nikola of course. I rolled over and tried to ignore him. But I knew full well it's impossible with that arrogant vampire. Three louder knocks caused me to throw my pillow at the door. "Alright I'm coming" I growled and threw on my bathrobe quickly.  
>"Nikola I'll have you know..." I opened the door and stopped. No one was there. Just a note and a brown package. I tore open the envelope and read the letter. Written in Nikola s thick slanted writing<p>

Put this on and meet me in five minutes. No excuses.  
>Tesla<br>PS that nightgown looks sexy.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the package. While I could think of a hundred reasons to blow him off, I decided to follow the instructions. I told myself it was because I knew he would never leave me in peace until he got what I wanted. But secretly I was curious what his genius mind had dreamt up. I untied the string and opened the package carefully and gasped. Out flowed a red Victorian dress. Red silk with black lace on the bodice. Beautiful fancy dresses were a luxury I often denied myself. I changed quietly, watching the sleeves taper away and ruffle out just below my elbows. I looked myself over and felt a devilish grin pull on my lips.

If Nikola Tesla wanted to play games then so be it. I could play too. I tied my hair up in an elegant bun and held it in place with a red hairpin. I added a dab of shimmer to my cheeks, red lipstick to my mouth and with careful blending Smokey eye shadow. If he thought he was going to sweep me off my feet, I was going to make his eyes pop out of his head. I smiled to the mirror and opened a jewelry box for the finishing touches. A red choker from James, a silver bracelet given to me by Nigel. And the Pièce de résistance, Johns engagement ring. A reminder that I belonged to another man. Finally ready for whatever new tricks Nikola had, I left my room and made my way to the entrance hall. At the stroke of Midnight Nikola appeared on the second landing of the stairs. He was wearing black trousers, matching coattails and broad arrogant smirk. I wasn't about to say it out loud, but he looked quite dashing.

He smiled and kissed my hand. "Red is very much your color. You look incredible."

I tried not to blush. He was not winning that easily. "As do you, I don't recall the last time I saw you in coattails. But the hat is a bit much." I pulled the shiny black top hat from his head and threw it across the room. Nikola gave a small bow, letting his unruly hair fall loosely across his face. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through those crazy spikes and immediately regretted throwing the hat away.

"As the Lady wishes." He smiled and extended his elbow, offering to escort me. I looked at him sideways and gave him my hand. He studied my fingers and removed Johns ring with a smirk. I gave a cry of protest but he interrupted.

"At the end of the night, if you still want it." His electric eyes danced as he led me down to the dining room. There was a beautifully laid table for two. I cursed my heart for speeding up.

"I thought you might aprove. You barely touched your supper."

"Nikola. Just to be clear, we are not-"

"No, no. No 'we' tonight Helen." Nikola pulled out my chair out. "Tonight is all about you."

"Nikola. My entire staff knows today is a day I spend alone." I said. "I would think you of all people would understand."

"Yes I know." Nikola smiled dangerously. "But unlike your housekeeping Yeti and that Dr. Phil Protégé, I know the reason why you lock yourself away."

I looked down at the napkin in my lap. Of course Nikola would know. He was there when John proposed.

"Helen. I have never wished you anything but happiness." Nikola said softly. "This is a painful anniversary for me as well."

My head shot up to look at him. "And what love did you lose on this particular day?" I asked scathingly.

Nikola shrugged with that far away light in his eyes. "You." he said simply. My heart twisted within me. He smiled, showing a soft vulnerable side I never saw there. But then the mask came down and I was looking at Nikola 'Snarky Arrogant Self-assured ' Tesla.  
>"But as I said. Tonight is all about you. I'm just here to keep you from getting lonely." He grinned and produced 2 dozen red roses.<p>

"Nikola, they're beautiful" I gasped before I could stop myself.

"One for every hour of the day I think about you." He smiled crookedly, ever the charmer. It was a little too sweet of him for my liking. Nikola Tesla, gentleman that he is, often comes with ulterior motives.

"Roses. Fancy clothes. Dinner for two. Fine wine no doubt."

"Of course." Nikola smiled proudly.

"So, if you're not trying to Woo me, why the romance?" I asked.

"Call me old-fashioned." He shrugged. "You're a strong independent woman Helen. But you're also a high-class lady. And you deserve to be treated as one."  
>With great fanfare, he lifted a silver lid from a nearby tray.<p>

"Amulati! My favorite." I exclaimed in surprise. "Nikola, you didn't call in a favor with the manager of Alfredos did you?"

Nikola flashed that insufferable smile I'm never sure if I want to smack off his face or kiss.  
>"No. It's my own Recipe. Paris is a beautiful city, but the food is horrible." I smiled lightly as Nikola piled pasta on my plate. I poured 2 glasses of wine.<p>

"A toast is in order I think"

I raised my glass. "What should we toast to? Friendship? Fine living?"

"To never seeing you frown againe."

"Nikola... I-"

"Please Helen. "Nikola looked at me in earnest. "One night. I just want to show you a good time. You can wallow in the morning." He had such an intense serious look to his eyes I had never seen before.

I nodded mutely. "Alright but don't make me eat alone" I pushed the Amulati back to Nikola, who filled his plate.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Nikola smiled reminiscently.

I kept quiet and sipped my wine.

"Italy 1923. He smiled closing his eyes "There we were in the Louvre."

"Technically, James and I were in the Louvre." I corrected quickly

"You do remember!" Nikola grinned triumphantly.

"Yes. I remember I was in the Louvre with Watson. You weren't." I teased.

"I was in the Louvre." Nickola nodded assuredly "Just not anywhere civilians are supposed to go..."

I laughed lightly

"I just wanted someplace to test my jetpack in peace. Is that so wrong?" Nikola pouted.

"But Nikola you were indoors. Where did you expect the Jet pack to go?" I asked incredulously. You never know what you'll get from Nikola. He just has one of those minds.

"Well. I certainly wasn't expecting to hit the window Helen. I was trying to turn left." Nikola sighed "Pains me to say this but I really didn't have that invention penned down quite right."

"Didn't have that invention penned down?" I repeated faintly. " You broke the glass into a thousand pieces!"

"What part of 'Shatterproof glass' is not a challenge?" he smiled.

"Poor Watson. He stayed behind trying to explain it while I went to find you. I might have guessed you ducked into a high class restaurant for a bottle of wine."

"And you tried to feel me up!" he crowed.

"I was not 'feeling you up' Nikola. ". I protested with a light blush. You can't tell by looking at the wiry vampire, but he has well-toned muscles. "I was checking for Injuries."

Nikola poured himself more wine. "Whatever you say dear Doctor. "But you squeezed my Bicep quite thoroughly for 'checking for injuries.'"

"First of all it was you Deltoid, not you Bicep." I bit back playfully. ""And there was glass everywhere!" I set my napkin on my nearly empty plate and stood up with a curtsy. "Thank you for a lovely late supper Nikola." I smiled politely. "Good night."

I still had 2 hours before the sun rose. Maybe I could cry myself to sleep before dawn. Nikola had other plans. He was right beside me before I could take more than 2 steps. Damn his vampire speed.

"Not so fast Helen I'm not done with you." Nikola pulled me back around and lead me back toward the table. "And I can still see tears in your eyes." With a wave of his hand, Nikola pushed the table to the far end of the room, leaving a clear space. I looked to the table and back at him.

"Nikola? How did you-" I asked, indicating the solid oak table.

"Strategically placed Tinfoil." He gave his wrist a casual flick and a record began playing

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright<br>I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance

"A little more modern than I would prefer." Nikola said with a dramatic sigh, pulling me into a waltz. I fell into step.

For all his charms and grandeur, John had never been one for dance. There were times I missed it but mostly I never thought about it. He loved to take me to balls. Dinner parties. Any number of society gatherings. And he was romantic. Roses for no reason. Jewelry just because. That demure smile when he kissed my hand. Despite not being a dancer, John had swept me clear off my feet.

Lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
>There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be<br>But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
>I'll never forget, the way you look tonight<p>

"Helen I know I'm not the ideal dance partner." Nikola said gently, cutting into my thoughts. "But I'm not that bad. Smile."

"It isn't the dancing Nikola." I replied apologetically. "Any other day I would be the life of the party. But today is my anniversary. The day John proposed. And the day I learned he was Jack the ripper."

"Then we'll make a new anniversary." Nikola smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nikola, you can't just make an anniversary." I laughed "They're milestones. Something has to happen first. Anniversaries mark important dates."

"Milestones. Hmmm. Well today is the ninehundred, twelve thousandth time the site of you took my breath away, the four hundredth time your eyes lit up just for me, the one hundred eightieth time I made you laugh... "

"I didn't know you were keeping score." I teased

"Four hundred one. And the second time we danced."

You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<p>

"We've never danced before Nikola." I lied quickly.

Nikola smiled in reply and dipped me suddenly. I smiled knowingly. He had used this maneuver before.

It was Christmas time. Before John and I were courting. He James and Nigel had all gone home for the holidays. Nikola and I stayed in Oxford, having no home to go to. For the students who stayed behind, they held a dance. Most of the men asked girls they knew or had met. Nikola was shy and uncertain around girls. He still had a hint of an accent and avoided talking to anyone outside our group. For my part, most men were intimidated by a woman who went to Oxford. Few took me seriously as a woman or a doctor. We ended up together out of convenience.

In the middle of a dance, Nikola dipped me suddenly, catching me off guard. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold my balance. Without warning, he spun me out and back to him, so I was flush against him before I could react. My lips were a breath from his.

He was going to try it again. I smiled knowingly and placed an arm over his neck to brace myself and placed the other hand over his chest.

"I know all your tricks Nikola. That won't work again."

Nikola smiled triumphantly and pulled me upright "So you DO remember"

I kicked myself and then smiled deviously up at him.

So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
>And now forever I know<br>All that I wanted to hold you  
>So close<p>

"I remember you didn't kiss me. Didn't even try."

"You weren't ready." He shrugged and spun me out.

I spun back in and tucked myself into him, resting one hand over his racing heart. I was rewarded with a look of shock on his smug features. "And now?" I challenged.

"Now is not about me. Or us." Nikola smiled diplomatically and pulled me back to starting waltz position. "Perhaps another day we'll dance a real tango. Besides the metaphorical one we've been doing for the past 140 years."

I blushed and fell in step. "Perhaps" I said noncommittally and pretended my heart was racing from the dance.

We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<br>And almost believing this was not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close  
>So close<br>And still so far

With the last note of Music, Nikola bowed and kissed my hand. I smiled softly.

"Thank you Nikola. This was truly wonderful."

Nikolas slate blue eyes deepened with an inner light as he realized I had given him what he had been after all night; a genuine smile. I smiled wider and held my arm out to him.  
>"Walk me to my room?"<p>

He flashed that insufferably kissable smirk and took my hand leading me up the steps as the sun peaked over the horizon.

I turned to thank him once more just outside my door.

"I have something for you." Nikola blurted suddenly. With trembling fingers, he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket.

I blushed and laughed ruefully. "Nikola I had a wonderful evening, but I'm not going to marry you!"

"I'm not proposing." He answered in surprise. "This is a promise ring Helen. Promise me I never have to see you cry againe, not over Him. "Nikola said, kissing my hand in reverence. "Promise me, this time next year, you'll remember tonight with a smile." He pulled the ring out and slipped it on my finger. "Today is a new anniversary. Remember this, our dance. And smile."

I looked down at the ring with a light smile. It was a black rose on a silver band with a ruby heart in the center. Very old-world elegant, Very Nikola. "Thank you, it's lovely." I smiled as his eyes danced. "But a black rose?"

Nikola brought my hand to his lips and kissed it solemnly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Because even in your bleakest hour, you are loved. Remember that too, Helen."

I held my hand out, palm up. "My engagement ring, please."

He pouted pulled the ring from a breast pocket and handed it back. I swept away with Nikola on my heels. "Helen-"

I crossed through my bedroom and opened the veranda stepping out to the balcony. I looked at my engagement ring glinting in the sun and for the first time saw it for what it really was. I saw myself as John had. I was a trinket, a bauble. His accessory in the latest fashion trend. Dominating an independent woman.

"Helen Please." Nikola whispered "Just don't cry. It kills me to see you hurt."  
>I turned to him with a smile, realizing I'm lucky to have Nikola Tesla as my friend. Pain that he can be.<p>

"Today will always be the day you truly surprised me." I turned back to the sunrise and threw Johns ring as far as I could. It landed with a soft ping.

"Wow. Nice shot." Nikola moved behind me, his long skilled fingers wrapping around my waist. I reflected how strange it was, 2 hours before I could hardly keep from crying. And in that moment I could barely contain a smile.

I watched the sunrise on my anniversary of my engagement and for the first time  
>I felt its warmth. Nikola nuzzled my neck from behind, whispering in Serbian.<p>

"Nikola"

"Yes Love?"

"Get out."

"Yes love."

With a light tailwind that fluttered my curtains, I was alone. I closed the doors and changed back into my nightie.

I opened my jewelry box and put everything away. The choker from James, the bracelet from Nigel, the hairpin and feather.

I yawned and climbed back into bed, carefully placing the ring on my nightstand. I wanted it to be the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.

They say that "Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away." If that's true, every second I spend with Nikola is a lifetime.


	2. Alternate Ending

Hobbits Notes: Okay so it's really just one line but it was a good one I didnt know where to tag into the original without losing the poignancy of the life moment quote. Also I wanted it to be Teslan without actually being Teslen. and its one of those phrases that alters the mood of the story.

So I added it as an AE, for those that want a chuckle or another perspective I guess

Slainte

Hobbt

* * *

><p>I reflected how strange it was, 2 hours before I could hardly keep from crying. And in that moment I could barely contain a smile.<p>

I watched the sunrise on my anniversary of my engagement and for the first time  
>I felt its warmth. Nikola nuzzled my neck from behind, whispering in Serbian.<p>

"Nikola"

"Yes Love?"

"Get out."

"Yes love."

With a light tailwind that fluttered my curtains, I was alone. I closed the doors and changed back into my nightie.  
>They say that "Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away." If that's true, every second I spend with Nikola is a lifetime. I yawned and climbed back into bed, carefully placing the ring on my nightstand. I wanted it to be the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.<p>

I snuggled into my blankets thinking maybe next year Nikola and I would have another reason to not be disturbed today.


End file.
